What Do You Do Rewritten
by Skittley Smurf
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has a secret. Because of this secret, she moved to her old town to live with her cousin. She never expected to fall in love though. Will he help her?


Hi! As you can see, I'm re-posting this story. I hope you like this improved version. It has, basically, the same story line. The other story is still there. I just couldn't delete it. I promise to try and update at least once a week. I hope I can. You see I'm starting sophomore year and I'm in all the advanced classes with the hard teachers. Enough of me blabbering let the new story begin.

Chapter 1: Old Towns, Old Friends

Kagome Higurashi was your average seventeen year old……..sort of. She has a great secret that only three know. She did not know what to think of this secret. She blamed it for her problems but, she also loved it because it meant she could help. Because of her secret, she decided to move in with her eighteen year old cousin, Miroku. He lives in her old town named Izumo. She had to move away from there when she was five, leaving Miroku and her seventeen year old best friend, Sango. In fact she's lived all over Japan because of her secret. Now she's moving back to her hometown.

Kagome was driving her three series BMW trying to find the right address. It wasn't very hard since she remembered the town, and Miroku hadn't moved in all these years.

"There it is. It hasn't changed at all. My old swing is still their."

Kagome pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. She was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that said Element with the four elements under it. She looked around, remembering all the fun times she had with Miroku and Sango here.

"Kagome…..is that you?"

Kagome was so entranced with her memories that she did not her any one come out of the house. When she turned she saw a tall girl about her age. She had long brown hair that was up in a high pony tail and brown eyes. She was wearing jeans with a pink midriff under an off the shoulder white shirt. As Kagome looked at the girl an image of Sango in a pink sun dress popped in her head.

"Sango?" she asked surprised.

"Oh my gosh, it is you!" screamed the girl now clarified as Sango.

Kagome and Sango ran to each other hugging and giggling. Who wouldn't after seeing your best friend for the first time in twelve years?

"Miroku, Kagome's here!"

"Kagome!"

Suddenly you heard crashes and running. Then in the doorway appeared a boy that wore jeans and a purple under shirt with a black over shirt. He had black hair in a tiny ponytail and violet eyes.

"Kagome!" Miroku screamed and ran towards his cousin and best friend.

"Hi Miroku!"

"You look different Kagome." Stated Miroku.

"You guys do too. I guess twelve years can do that to you."

"So what have you been up to for twelve years?" asked Sango

"Nothing much, just learning some new things."

"Like what?" Sango inquired.

"You'll find out. What about you guys?"

"Actually, Sango and I have been going steady for a little while now."

"Really! I always knew you guys would get together. Sango……."

"What?"

"You owe me twenty bucks."

"You remember that bet!"

"I never forget. Now fork up the cash."

"Fine, here's your twenty dollars for a bet made thirteen years ago."

"What bet?" asked a confused Miroku

"Nothing, now help me get my stuff."

Soon everything of Kagome's was all put in respective places in her new room. That weekend they planned on painting it green. After a little more chatting and catching up it was time for bed. It was Kagome's first day of school tomorrow so she set the alarm for six and went to sleep hoping this time would be different. Maybe for once she could be…..safe.

So, what do you think so far? It might be a little boring now because it's the first chapter and my first story. I'm not going to bug you to review. If you want to you can and if you don't then don't. I take any reviews even flames. As long as they are about the story and not me. Well, thanks for reading this chapter.

Next chapter: Kagome goes to her new school. She meets a lot of people and shows her skills.


End file.
